


Making New Friends

by Duck_Life



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, i just find the image of sam trying to hide in a morgue drawer funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Sam tries to avoid Marrow. Cecilia makes a deal with him.





	Making New Friends

The medibay of the Xavier Institute is equipped with a full forensics lab and what constitutes a morgue. Unfortunately, a lot of baseline coroners refuse to perform autopsies on mutants. (Those that do usually go a little too far with their exploration and investigation.) So Hank made sure that when they remodeled the mansion after Bastion gutted them, they put in a place for him to conduct autopsies. 

There are two tables, several headlamps and a huge selection of forceps, scalpels and other tools. There are six mortuary cold chambers for the storage of dead bodies. None of them are currently in use… at least, not by the dead.

When Cecilia heads down to the morgue to find the extra box of latex gloves, she discovers that the door of one of the cold chambers is pushed open just slightly. She rolls her eyes, and she pulls.

Sam Guthrie has, apparently, wedged his lanky frame into the drawer typically meant for corpses. He scowls at her. “Put me back. I’m dead.”

“You’re not dead.” Cecilia leans against the table behind her and folds her arms, amused. “What are you up to, Kentucky?”

Sam mumbles something and tries to pull the drawer shut again, but she holds onto it. “Nothing,” he sighs, staring up at the ceiling. “Maybe I just wanted some peace and quiet, is all.”

“Uh-huh,” Cecilia says. “From Marrow?” Sam grumbles something about boundaries and basic manners. “She’s just trying to be friendly,” Cecilia points out. “It’s not her fault she doesn’t have much experience hanging out with  _ anyone _ , let alone people her own age.” 

“Maggott’s our age,” Sam points out. “Why can’t she bother  _ him _ ?”

“Maggott has two giant slugs that he talks to with baby voices.”

“So what’re you sayin’? I need to rub elbows with Marrow but not him?” 

She crosses her arms, looking down at him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. “I’m just saying, you’re a helluva lot more approachable than Blue Boy. I mean, what happened to Friendly Neighborhood Cannonball?”

“I just… I don’t know that we can trust her,” he argues. “I mean, we kept Sabretooth in the mansion and that was a  _ disaster _ .” 

“You can’t compare Marrow to  _ Sabretooth _ ,” Cecilia insists. “First of all— I don’t know who that is. And second of all, she’s practically a  _ kid _ . This is her chance to get a fresh start. Who are we to deny her that?” 

“I’m not denying her anything,” Sam says. “I just think, you know, when we’re in the field, we’re teammates. When we’re just hanging out, we don’t need to hang out, y’know,  _ together _ .” 

He tries to slide himself back into the wall and Cecilia jerks the drawer open again. “That’s a pretty piss-poor attitude to take,” she says bluntly. “And I can’t  _ believe  _ I’m lecturing the X-Men’s golden boy about ‘what it means to be an X-Man,’ but come on! So she’s weird and unsocialized. That’s what I thought about all of you when I first met you.” 

“Hey!”

“It’s true. I thought Storm was all high-and-mighty, I thought Bobby was a clown, I thought Logan was  _ feral _ .” 

“... But all those things are basically true.”

“Well, there you go, sometimes first impressions are correct and sometimes they aren’t,” Cecilia goes on. “But you won’t ever know if you don’t make an attempt.” 

Sam stares up at her. “You know, I’m usually the one pushing everyone else to hold hands and be pals,” he points out. 

“I know, golden boy,” she says, patting him on the shoulder. “Time to practice what you preach. Go be friends with bone girl.” 

Sam rolls to the side, draping his legs over the side of the morgue drawer and pushing himself up to a sitting position. “And what are  _ you _ going to do?” 

Cecilia looks at him over the top of her glasses. “Doctor things,” she says.

“No, no, no, if I have to play nice, you have to play nice, too, Doc,” Sam says, shaking his finger at her. “You’re hiding in the infirmary just as much as I am.” 

“I’m not hiding.”

“You are, too, you’re hiding from Beast and Storm and Iceman,” Sam claims. “I can tell, you still think being an X-Man is just a temporary thing.”

Lips pursed, hand on her hip, she glares at him. “That’s different.”

“How? How is it different?”

“Because they’re all friends already,” Cecilia says. “They all know each other. I’m the odd one out. Which is exactly how Marrow feels.”

“If you just get to know them, you might find out that you actually have a lot in common with them,” Sam points out, smiling. 

Her expression sours. “You’re too smart for your own good, you know,” she scowls, grabbing the box of gloves she came down here for. She motions for Sam to hop up, and after he gets up, she slams the morgue drawer shut. “Alright, then I’ll make you a deal. You go make nice with Marrow and I’ll make nice with the varsity team. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he says, holding his hand out. They shake on it. 


End file.
